incursiontalefandomcom-20200215-history
Plot
Deep in the Underground, after the Human Frisk freed the Monsters to the Surface, Monsters and Humans reunited, decades after being separated. Frisk has freed the Monsters from the containment of the Barrier and plans are underway for the reconstruction of a new city for Monsterkind on the Surface. New hope was established between the two races. One which did not last. Something was amiss in the Underground. The Underground became a hotbed of shady activity, laced behind the majority of Monsters beginning to move up to the Surface. Peculiarly, some chose to stay behind. The minority of them distrusted the Humans who dwell above them. Some wished to live the quiet life, while some others were still getting over the fact that a human child, of all people, happened to free the Monsters from several years of imprisonment within the Barrier, following after their defeat in their civil war. A particular few of them, had their own agendas in mind. Plot Unseen Shadows A group of Monsters who were once associates of the Royal Scientist known only as W.D Gaster had gone AWOL the day he vanished. The King had always put great trust in the Scientists, leaving them to their own devices as they proceeded with handpicking Monsters to work for them and their Order of The Blight. With Asgore unaware of the full picture of what Gaster’s well-kept secrets were, he had no idea what was in store for him and the rest of the Underground, after the Scientists' disappearance. With the Underground now the perfect place for secret experiments away from the public, His Followers formed a secret organization known as The Order of The Blight. They are committed to rescuing their trapped scientist through repeated experiments, jumping through timelines and digging into the fabric of reality to find him, continuing to push the boundaries of science to elevate the Monsterkind's place in the face of being horrendously outgunned by the Humans. Overtime, the organization finished its work towards quantum research of the Warpdrive Type-B, Using this technology, the power of Timelines now held their sway in the hands of other monsters. Sans, Asriel, and Frisk are not anymore alone regarding the utilization of Timelines. At the discovery of the unmentioned powers of the trio, The Order became enraged and radicalized, claiming these three individuals to be selfish people hogging such potential power to themselves. The radicalized hatred allowed for more carelessness and brash decisions with each Timeline jump. Until one, which was a complete disaster. Completely unbeknownst to any of our Characters was a routine Experiment being attempted by this group to explore the outer reaches of The Void, in a search for their long-lost Scientist leader. Not all things went according to plan. Disaster Strikes Trial 55, as it was called, met with disaster, in a foolhardy attempt to find Gaster. The Order's Warpdrive caused a sudden shift in the Timelines, opening up a rift far beyond any forseeable person's reach. This resulted in the unintentional invitation of an Alien race to invade the Underground, spawning Unstable green wormholes around the testing facility. The Order was easily overrun by Alien forces, with them wiping out the Security Forces and breaching Site-17 to Infest the Underground. The Infestation goes unnoticed for a few days, until Sans is ordered to patrol the Underground when things got scarily quiet, inducing a sense of dread within Asgore. Sans, along with his brother Papyrus and a few others formed a scouting party went into the Underground, only to find it infested with Unknown Creatures that attacked him and his party on sight. They attempted to flee, when an unknown inhibitor is causing his Sans' Space Manipulation abilities to falter. Stranded with a few surviving Monsters living Underground, the expanded group avoided as much Alien contact as possible, in order to find the source of why the Aliens are here, in time to find someone in the middle of being assimilated into the Alien Hivemind. Sans took down an Alien Harvester, one of a few massive flying beasts that traversed the Underground for monsters to Assimilate into their ranks. After rescuing a monster named Tang, the group later found out that he was one of the affiliates of the Experiments of The Order of The Blight. Sans was enraged and revastated to learn of Toriel's death at the hands of the Aliens, rooting from the carelessness of The Order, worsening to the amount of damage the Incursion has done to the Underground. Finding out now what had been too late, was one of the once secretive organization’s projects that have brought forth a horror far worse than any Humankind threat. Humans and Monsters, not soon after divisive debating and fierce tensions took place, must now work together to bring down this new threat, or live in a world Chara would only dream to realize. In the Crosshairs The Aliens are not the only threat out there which the Alliance has to worry about, bringing into attention a much larger force known as the VEGA Federation, or VEGA Corp. into the fold. Scout Ships and Vessels of VEGA are seen flying in the air above the Monster and Human Cities, causing panic and fueling radical terrorist groups to blame one another for the Alien Incursions. VEGA just stood at the sidelines, watching them all like a hawk. Tensions Boil The Surface is now Running amok between people who seek the unity of the Monster and Human kingdoms, and extremist movements who are pushing agendas to erdicate both races. The two groups Pars Catitatis and the Monster Revolutionary Front are the two largest groups who are behind riots, Division, assassinations and a series of violent murders. Characters Asgore, the King of Monsterkind, is still in power, due to the state of emergency being declared on the Surface. Frisk, as the Ambassador of Monsters, once again has to face a stronger evil, the difference being this Evil doesn't understand MERCY, only devouring and killing, forcing Frisk to resort to FIGHTing to defend themself. Toriel was present at Home, packing the last few personal belongings out, when the Aliens attacked. Toriel saw first-hand the horrors of the Assimilated Monsters who nearly killed her. Armed with only her fire magic, she fought to her death, only to be killed after that by a Reaper. Sans becomes the Leader of a Scouting party into the Infested Underground. Asriel becomes an aggressive fighter, after learning of the death of his mother at the hands of Aliens. Asriel is hellbent on vengeance for the loss of Toriel and countless Friends. Alphys, with the assistance of an unlimited budget from the Humans and Monsters,, works tirelessly as the leader of an engineering group focusing on designing new weapons to fight back against the Aliens. Gallery * null